


Someday

by aewgliriel



Series: Live Our Lives Out Loud [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Cassian doing spy stuff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: While investigating rumours of a superweapon, Captain Cassian Andor finds himself on Corulag. Takes place three-four months before Rogue One/“Baby, You Need To Come Home”.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little “what if...?” that occurred to me and I ran with it.

_Corulag_   
_0 BBY_

Hitching his bag higher on his shoulder, Cassian Andor wended his way through the crowds at the street market. There was a heavy Imperial presence today—of course there was, this was a Core world—which made his job more difficult than he’d have liked.

Fortunately, he wasn’t posing as anyone, wasn’t meeting anyone. He was just another tourist in the urban centre.

Right.

He’d been tracking kyber and weapons shipments for months. Kyber was passing through here from somewhere in the Unknown Regions, being taken elsewhere. It was his job to figure out why and where, and what Corulag had to do with it.

He’d pretty much figured out that the rumours of an Imperial weapon were true, or at least had some basis in reality. The governor of this planet was a weapons manufacturer, and in the week he’d been on this planet, he’d learned that they were supplying a rather large number of turbolaser cannons to the Empire, but that those shipments weren’t going to Sienar Systems, or Kuat or any of the other planets where the Empire had shipyards. So they weren’t for their Star Destroyers.

The question was, what were they for?

And what did the Empire need kyber for? As far as Cassian was aware, they were crystals that had been used in lightsabers somehow. What use would Palpatine have for them, a really big lightsaber? Now there was a stupid idea.

He passed one stall that had a portable HoloNet receiver set up, spared it only a glance as he went by. “—And in other news, the rebel insurgents who tried to assassinate Governor Snopps last month have been transferred off-world, three to Kessel. The mastermind behind the assassination attempt, Liana Hallik, was sentenced to twenty years of hard labour on Wobani—”

He snorted to himself under his breath. Damn stupid thing to do, try to assassinate an Imperial Governor without being, well, an assassin.

Cassian stopped at a fruit stand, passed over the muja fruits—stang, he was sick of muja fruit—and picked up a meiloorun. He handed a cred chip to the vendor and bit into the fruit, savouring the juice as he scanned the market. Held outside the governor’s mansion in the square, it gave him the perfect chance to linger and maybe get a look at the man himself.

A child nearby squealed. “No! Mog!”

“Leave that ratty thing, Lainey.”

“Not my mama! I want my mama! Mog!”

A glance towards the commotion revealed an older woman with perfectly coiffed blonde hair trying to control a little girl, the child reaching desperately for a toy she’d dropped.

Since it was just a few steps away, and he was feeling… not magnanimous, but something close to it… Cassian picked up the toy and pressed it into the child’s hand.

He’d turned away before she got a good look at him, and as he moved off, the woman’s scolding faded behind him.

“I am your mother, Lainey, that woman was just trying to take you…”

Cassian finished the fruit, tossed the pit into a trash receptacle nearby, and pulled out his comlink. “Kay, you there?”

“Standing by.”

“No go on the interview for Snopps. Apparently there was an assassination attempt and the place is locked down. We might as well pull out. Come back and try again. Later.”

“How far are you?”

“About ten minutes on foot. Have the ship ready when I get there.”

“Already on it.”

Cassian stowed his comlink and turned for the spaceport.


End file.
